


Kihyun

by Lyeon_North



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Claustrophobia, I Don't Even Know, Just Friends, au school, don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyeon_North/pseuds/Lyeon_North
Summary: There's always that one kid no one likes, even if they turn out to be funny or cool. In this case Kihyun needs some friends.





	Kihyun

**Author's Note:**

> Probably going to be mistakes and contradictions feel free to point them out.

Sometimes Kihyun hates his life. It started out beautiful, sun shining and few clouds, perfect day for the, last day of the long weekend, school trip they were taking to some supposedly important buildings. And he has to admit the buildings’ architecture was amazing, it had an amazing design and an amazing view. The first downside was as they explored each floor clouds rushed to take over the sky and they got darker, you could even start to hear the light pitter patter of the rain getting heavier by the minute.

By the time they actually finished it was a proper thunderstorm, and they definitely had to go.

The second downside, perhaps the worst for this entire trip, was the stairs were under construction due to a leak that happened earlier that week, which only left they elevator. Which, by the way, could only hold ten people at a time but because of the group only seven went in at a time. And for the life of him, Kihyun couldn’t tell if it was a good thing or a bad thing. Good being didn’t have to walk up an enormous building, bad being it was an elevator.

In total there were fifty three students and three teachers, so seven trips later it was finally his turn. He was left with a group of boys known to be the best of friends around school, MX they went by or at least something to do with those letters. But in reality Kihyun could care less he never spoke to them and they didn’t speak to him, with the exception of Minhyuk when he was forced to do a project with him. Their interactions included Minhyuk asking for the notes, and him nodding his reply. Other than that though absolutely no reason to befriend them.

The doors slid open and he was the first in, shuffling to the corner to the left, followed by the rest them who were shifting towards the right. ‘Great what a great way to spend the next two minutes of my life’ Kihyun thought with people he doesn’t dislike, and who didn’t like him either. 

Compared to them, Kihyun was pretty much the opposite, they were loud, had lots of friends, hung out in a group, etc. Well for him it wasn’t like he didn’t have friends it was more like he had friends, but only in class. Even then they wouldn’t talk much, if they did it was probably about homework. While the closest thing he has to a group is the group of kids that basically harass him, but that’s something else.

Sometimes Kihyun wishes he had the courage to talk to them, they’d reject him and he was fine with that but it would’ve been worth the shot.

Back to the important part he was fine when he stepped in the elevator, fine when the ground floor button was pushed and doors shut, fine as it begins it’s decent down. However he’s not fine when not even 30 seconds in to their journey down when suddenly a loud crack of thunder echoed through the little contraption, the light snapped off and the elevator jolted to a stop causing the boys to wobble. The power was out for less than sixty seconds, yet even when the lights flickered back on place the elevator remained stuck. Which in his mind didn’t make sense power meant go-go so why was it no go-go.

Kihyun remained still staring straight ahead in fear of moving the elevator. It had been close to twenty minutes they were stuck, and he was proud of himself for not panicking. Well at least that was until the voices came over the speaker breaking his gaze and said it had been close to twenty minutes. Had it really been that long? How is he not dead yet? When were they getting out? Was he going to die here? For the getting out part the voices said emergency services on their way but were delayed due to the storm, apparently something had fallen somewhere and is currently in the way. 

Hyunwoo, he believed it was, spoke up and started to talk to the person. After assuring that everyone was fine for now the elevator was once again filled with silent mumbles between the other teens.

His heart was picking up pace, he wasn’t actually sure why nothing changed, maybe he started to notice the time was ticking by yet still no movement. Whatever the reason he needed a distraction, fast, and the only thing there were the other boys.

Tilting his head, Kihyun leaned against the side, closing his eyes and concentrated on the quiet mumbles of the others.

“You have to admit this could be much worse”

“Yeah, especially for you Hoseok, we could have been stuck outside the elevator where we could look down see all the tiny people.” 

“Shut up Changkyun” 

“Well-”

It was a short lived, he was already forgetting about his plan to listen to the boys. Kihyun’s chest was starting to ache, a whimper almost escaped past his lips. He truly did not like this, a new distraction began, he started to lightly drum his fingers on his thigh. His jaw was clenched so tightly, he knew it would be sore when he released the tension. The voices were now to loud he was too aware of them, and they had become an annoyance. To make matters better the speaker came back the services were finally five minutes away, but how long had it been? And the voice itself sent a sharp pain through his head, but as quickly as the voice came it had gone. Back came the chatter but instead of the annoyance he first felt he now was experiencing his first traces of panic setting in. Meaning he started to sweat, instead of his hand drumming his thigh it was now trembling in a clenched fist as he tries to stop. Next he felt his breath catch it was starting to shorten the whole process of inhaling exhaling was becoming increasingly difficult.

In the next moment the elevator shifts, he was not expecting it, so now with his quickening breath he presses his back to the wall as far as it can go. It shifts again but this time he couldn’t breathe. He is hyperventilating no and he feels his nails digging into the palms of his hands. The elevator seems as though it is constantly shaking, or is that him, the pressure is too much it burns as he feels as though he is having a heart attack. 

Kihyun’s back still firmly against the wall as he sinks down, knees close to his chest. He releases his fists, ignoring the sting left by his nails, now his palms are digging at his eyes trying to take deep breaths to slow his breathing.

He can feel his hands become wet while the other escaped tears slid down his face leaving a warm trail for the rest to follow. At first he tried to hold it in and he let out a choked sob, but then it was impossible to hold the rest, he gave up, the sobs came out full force. If the others didn’t notice before they sure did now. 

Someone came over to him, the only reason he knows is because they placed reassuring hands on his knees only to take them away when he flinched harshly. Next, the hands took his wrists in a firm grip as they struggled to pry his arms away from his face. Once they succeeded his eyes quickly adjusted to see a worried looking Minhyuk.

Sobs still racked his body, probably louder than before. He looked around, it took him a moment to realize they others were speaking to the voice again, was it to do with the shaking? Would they be okay? What if they weren’t?

He felt a tight squeeze at his wrist again, he looked back to meet the eyes of Minhyuk, who looked like he’d been trying to get his attention for a while now.

“Kihyun.” He says “Try to breath me, Kihyun, okay? Breath in” he paused “breathe out” 

He did this a couple times, it wasn’t like Kihyun didn’t try to follow his steps, he did, he just couldn't. He even tried to explain but mouth opened yet no words made an appearance. Slightly embarrassed, as much as he could be in this situation, he shuts his mouth and shook his head frantically side to side.

Letting go of one wrist Minhyuk grabs his chin so his head is once again still. 

“Kihyun, hey, you’re probably worrying about the shaking right?” He stiffly and reluctantly nods his head once, he hated admitting weakness he would never live this down. “Well then, Kihyun, don’t worry that’s just them working on get us down, okay?” Minhyuk keeps on talking about random things or things he missed the speaker voice saying, like, apparently, the rest of students had gone back and one of their parents were on their way here. He knew it wasn’t his because his had gone on another week long vacation meaning they weren’t back for another four days. 

Other than that he just kept talking, he learnt all their names to put to faces, and each of them talked to him for a bit until Minhyuk was back talking about nothing. 

To say he was helping Kihyun was an understatement, he may still be silently crying, but it was silent and no longer racking his body. His breathing may not be normal yet, but compared to the black spots that danced across his vision earlier this was much better. And from knowing very little about the people in the elevator, he now knew quite a bit. 

He doesn’t know how much later, still too long in his book, even his tears ended beforehand, but the doors opened. He was given a helping hand from Hoseok as he struggled to stand on trembling legs. There weren’t as many people as Kihyun imagined and there was no dramatic scene only a paramedic came to check them over, thankfully giving them, him in particular, the all clear not having to go to the hospital. Meaning his parents didn't have to come home just yet, they all get to go home, with the parent that arrived who turned out to be Jooheon’s mom.

Kihyun was completely exhausted as they left the building, he was being half pulled half pushed towards the minivan getting drenched along the way. Inside he was tense and still subtly shaking but only as an effect of the rain. He was lucky he was fine with cars because cars had windows. 

Hyungwon, next to Changhyun, in the back voiced as the door shut, “That has to be the longest two and a bit hours of my life.” 

It took him a lot longer than he’d like to admit, but he kinda just twisted to stare directly behind him as he processed what had been said. It took even longer to realize he was staring back, as a matter of fact he’s pretty such the all were since he could see two of them out the corner of his eyes the rest were burning a whole through his head. This didn’t include the mother who was driving, luckily. 

His face was still blank when Changhyun voice came from behind him. “Hyungwon, I think you have officially broke him.”

Kihyun’s attention shifted towards him, “Now look who’s done it.” He smirked back.

—

Over half their journey home was gone, Jooheon’s mother spoke up saying they were going to their house as flash flood warnings were issued in the area. They were all expected to stay the night, Kihyun wondered whether she remembered he was here, he being the child that has never spent time with them in or out of school. 

He spent the rest of the time staring out the window, avoiding any more eye contact.

They reached a familiar neighborhood, which meant that they lived much closer then he thought, maybe a little too close. The car pulled into a driveway where the garage was attached to the house, the door had just finishing opening when they parked inside. Now the car doors opened and they all step out. Kihyun was still avoiding all eye contact instead stared with interest at the concrete floor, he followed the rest in taking his shoes off at the side, they were all greeted by towels and a change of clothes that looked twice his size.

He was escorted to the nearest bathroom, where he slipped out of his soaked clothes dried off the changed into the giant ones. He knew he was small for his age, in fact he was told almost day by the same people, but this shirt went half way past his thighs and he had to tie the shorts up tight. His only option was to tuck the shirt in, which made it look better except for the loose arms. 

When he returned three of them were already changed Changhyun, for one, although not much taller than him, didn’t struggle the way he did he wasn’t fatter but he was more broad which gave him an advantage for these clothes. The rest came back soon after, they were given a late lunch early dinner, before they returned to the living room that was set up for them to sleep.

Someone’s idea was to watch a movie, so they did, one after another they came on until they had all gone to sleep. He was the second one asleep right after Hyungwon who didn’t last a full movie, he on the other hand lasted four.

Morning came before he knew it, being the earlier riser he was he wasn’t surprised to see the rest still sleeping, he wandered into the kitchen looking for something to write a note with but instead found Jooheon’s parents starting their day. 

“Good morning” they smiled at him, and he realizes that might be the first time he has spoken since the trip began. Both of them say their good mornings, before he says he was going to go.

“Do you plan on walking home?” His mother asked in a kind voice. “Uh.. y-yeah my parents are gone for the week” he said “thank you for letting me thay.” He quickly added with his still raspy voice. 

“Do you need a ride? It’s still pretty dark out and there are a lot of puddles.” The father asks, not mentioning his lisp. Kihyun thinks for a moment before replying “yes please”, as this also meant he can change and return the clothes. He grabs his stuff, which is still damp from before, and waits as the father gets ready to leave.

It’s a quiet fifteen minute drive to his house, slowed down by deep puddles that littered the street. His impressions of the father was he seems as nice as his mother. They pull up to a not nearly as nice, worn down, house he calls his home, with promises of a quick return he rushes to the front door lifting the door mat for the key. The lock clicks open, leaving the door ajar he runs up the stairs to change, he neatly folds his borrowed clothes then heads back to the car. Once again he says his thanks for the clothes and the stay, he then turns back to the house and enters for the rest of the day.

On Saturday he found out his parents had extended their trip, not like he didn’t expect it they always did, his parents’ vacations weren’t as rare as most people thought. He was always cooking for himself, and he can’t remember the last time he had one of his Mom’s amazing lunches or his Dad's mouthwatering dinners. He knew what they were doing wasn’t actually a vacation, it was work as they were doctors, but the could work anywhere and he meant anywhere. Include at the hospital 40 minuets from home but they always chose to go away saying they needed a break from this life, he knew they meant him though. At least they sent him money.

By Sunday he did all his homework, cleaned the house and did all the laundry.  
It was now Monday morning, everything he did on Sunday was to distract him from today but now here it was. The day where he’d have to see them again, hopefully, as nice as they had been, they wouldn’t acknowledge him, but at the same time hopefully they did. To tell you the truth he didn’t know which one he wanted more. He stared at his reflection mentally beating himself up, why couldn’t he just decide? 

Climbing on to the school bus he was mentally mapping out his day. Monday day mornings meant he wouldn’t see them until lesson before lunch, but Monday mornings also meant dealing with the other people. He continued to think inside his head till the school was in sight, stepping off the bus he headed straight for his locker ‘might as well get this over with’ he sighed to himself. 

“Yo! Mithter thort thtuff how you doing thith fine day?” 

“Why do you have to talk like that?” He replied bluntly.

“What? Oh you mean like you, I don’t thee anything wrong with it. Do you you guys?” 

“No I don’t thee anything wrong.” The other two echoed.

“Well feel free to thtop at any time.” He cursed himself for his slip. 

“Thtop he thaid, thomebody doesn’t theem to be in a good mood, did the little elevator thcare little baby Kihyun.” He said in a mocking voice, he was going to go on but the bell rang, “thaved by the bell, thee you around.” 

Every single Monday that seemed to happen, normally he wouldn’t say anything with an ‘s’, but today his mind was elsewhere. 

Third lesson, the dreaded one, came way too fast. He was the first on there and like normal he sat at the back table on his own and got his stuff out, as he watched the rest of the students file in. What was not normal however was Minhyuk, who looked at him while he looked away, started walking towards his empty table with a smile and sat down. Next to him. He saw the shocked looks of some of his classmates which basically mirrored his on the inside, he was being sat next to, that’s basically a social suicide. 

Throughout the lesson Kihyun was sending side glances towards him, What was his motive? Was this out of pity?

The bell rang signaling the end, he hurried to pack up but before he could exit he heard his name. “Kihyun, do you want to have lunch with us?” Asked a still smiling happy Minhyuk. He swears every one paused, probably thinking who would invite a loser like him to anything. He doesn’t know what to do he could reject them and most likely be hated for thinking he can just reject one of the most popular people, or he can say yes and then be hated for thinking he can hang out with the popular people. 

He goes for the nod of the head, thinking he could escape in the hall as he didn’t actually say yes, but before he could think of anything else Minhyuk grabbed the sleeve of his sweatshirt and pulled him along.

**Author's Note:**

> This is terribly written, can someone make a title and plot for the first chapter. I have no idea where, or if, this is going somewhere.


End file.
